Don't Be a Dobby Downer
by Bendersalt
Summary: What if in Book 2 Dobby worked smarter and not harder? Inspired by a reddit prompt. Many thanks to my beta ekb1circloud, who has also contributed a few passages of content as well, I believe that makes him a co-author. I read an entertaining guest review, that made me realize that I have to specify this is an AU.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This was written as a response to a prompt from Reddit.

* * *

The Prompt:

11-going-on-12-year-old Harry Potter shut the door to his room and collapsed on the bed.

Then he got up again. There was something that felt like a magazine underneath his head. Harry picked it up. It wasn't a magazine at all, it was a brochure...a magical brochure, given the moving picture on the front. "Beauxbatons Academy of Magic wants you?" he quietly read aloud.

Harry started to flip through the brochure. Beautiful castle, check. Top quality magical education, check. Friendly staff and students, check...oh my, make that very friendly students. And at the end of the brochure, someone had scribbled, in childish block letters, 'ABSOLUTELY NO DARK LORD'S, EVIL PLOTS, OR MALFOYS'.

Hidden in the garden, below Harry's window, a house-elf crossed his fingers and hoped.

"Please work, please work, please work..."

* * *

Contrary to Hermione Granger's opinion Harry was actually a pretty decent student, he just didn't like to stress about it. He loved his bushy haired best friend, he really did, but he loved her in the same way you love a little kid. She was cute, and smart, and had a lot to say, but at the end of the day his existence didn't depend on her. That might not be fair to her though, Harry was a loner in the end, something about growing up in a dark cupboard with nothing but his own thoughts to keep him entertained made him pretty self entertaining.

But yes, Harry was a decent student, after all even though Professor Snape hated his guts for absolutely no reason, he still managed to get an Exceeds Expectations in the class, which is about as high of praise as you could possibly get from a man who wanted to murder you. In fact he was third in his whole year, that was why as he sat staring at the brochure in front him he was honestly really really tempted by the offer.

He liked Ron, and he liked Hermione, but they were basically his only friends, and even he knew they were basically his friends because of what he did for them, not really the other way around. Even better, Beauxbatons had a Summer program that he could attend for focused education on certain magical subjects. That meant if he wanted he could be free of the Dursley's today and never see them ever again.

Compared to one year in a school where one professor hated him, another tried to kill him, and Dumbledore was absolutely completely weird, he was more than just really tempted. Mustering up what little courage he had, he tramped downstairs, looked his Uncle right in the eyes and said, "What would you say if I had a way you would never have to see me again and all you had to do was let me have my stuff out of the cupboard?"

Uncle Vernon looked at him with an intensely hateful look for a second before the information made it into his thick head, and his eyes widened a bit. "How?"

"I switch to Beauxbatons in France for my ability-that-shall-not-be-named and I can attend year round all the way until my majority. If you want I'll even let you watch me the whole time I use my things and we can put them right back in the cupboard when I'm done."

Harry waited patiently while he watched the gears turn in the meat bucket's head. It took quite a while, long enough that Harry had started to wonder if he could feel his hairs grow if he concentrated hard enough. Uncle Vernon responded with a simple nod before he moved like a slug out of the living room and into the hallway slowly opening the cupboard. Harry quickly grabbed his things, and filled out the small application, it didn't even need an owl as it was a type of portkey that once he signed the page and tapped it with his wand, it disappeared with a pop.

Harry looked at Vernon before saying, "Okay all done, we might hear back in a month or so on whether I'm accepted or not."

Just as he finished saying it a knock came at the door. Vernon moved to answer the door and soon found himself gaping at the most beautiful woman he could remember seeing. She looked about her mid twenties and was literally radiating beauty. Harry's eyebrows raised at the fact that she was basically glowing, and Vernon actually fainted, bouncing off his own fat on the ground.

"Harry Potter?" the lady said with a musical voice that made him feel warm inside.

"That's me." He said working his mouth slowly in response.

"I am Madame Neva, one of the three Deputy Headmistress' of Beauxbatons, we received your application and wanted to inform you immediately of your acceptance."

Harry looked at her and his mouth fell open, "I just sent it."

Neva smiled at him famously, "We may have only taken the time to confirm it wasn't a prank, fame does have its virtue's Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded up and down in shock before he pushed the conversation forward, "Am I still able to join for this summer's course?"

Neva raised an eyebrow at the question clearly wondering why an 11 year old boy would want to go back to school during the summer, but she ignored it before responding, "Yes, our summer time is more like an apprenticeship of sorts, you work directly with a Professor of your choice mostly helping them with preparing for the next school year, and directed projects that they assign to you. Right now, everything is full but for our Potions Master, Professor Madeline. She has room if you want to join her. Are you certain you don't want to enjoy your summer vacation Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked at the open cupboard, thought about the bars on his windows upstairs, looked at his Uncle Vernon who had started to snore on the ground, spent a moment remembering that he hadn't eaten in over day, before he responded, "Could I leave right now?"

Harry couldn't shake the notion that he had made someone very happy at just that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Just another short chapter setting the stage for a few things. Chapter 3 will give us some reactions to Harry's choice.

* * *

Harry sat at the table eating, it was wonderfully warm and a nice breeze blew through the open veranda. Madame Neva had shown him around the castle, or as it was much more appropriate to call, the palace, before parting with him, and saying she would come back after he had eaten lunch.

While they had wandered around he had learned she was something called a Veela, a type of a magical humanoid, he had been absolutely fascinated that there were people groups that weren't human in the same way he was. Even more interesting Beauxbatons had a whole host of magical humanoids that attended, including werewolves and even one or two half goblins.

Beauxbatons itself was beautiful, and he felt like he had made a good choice coming here, he only hoped that he wouldn't regret having to learn potions all summer. He was determined to keep an open mind though, knowing that it was his previous teacher and not the subject itself that had been horrible at Hogwarts.

Finishing his meal Harry put his feet up on the other chair next to him, enjoying the quiet. His mind whirled with the last few hours, and a small part of his thoughts were starting to get excited at the prospect of being free from his relatives forever. He should probably write to his friends and to McGonagall telling her he's withdrawing, but that could wait. He was just going to sit and enjoy not having to do any chores or get yelled at, or worry about Hedwig and how he was going to make sure she was fed.

A huge grin broke out on his face as the weight of the summer lifted off of him. He had been considerably worried about how bad it was getting with the Dursley's he had even started to consider running away, this was definitely a much better solution. His only concern now was making sure he could pay for things he needed. That could wait for tomorrow though.

He had just started to drift off when a gentle hand rested on his shoulder, opening his eyes, he blinked as Neva glowed at him. Feeling a bit bold he asked, "Why do you glow?"

Neva's eyebrow raised delicately before she responded, "Veela are natural mind magic users, we don't actually glow, but we make people think we do."

"What's mind magic?" Harry asked, somewhat curious.

"Its a specialization of charms mostly, for instance the Legilimens charm allows you to extend your own presence of mind into the target of the charm. You don't have control of their mind, but you can make suggestions or pick up surface thoughts, it's much more complicated than that obviously," Neva said while waving her hand dismissively.

"Well other than making yourself look like you can glow, what else is it used for?" Harry laughed at the look that passed across Neva's face.

"Mostly getting up to no good honestly. Though there is more than just Legilimency to mind magic though, for instance, our Potions Mistress, Madeline will probably have you make a potion that will let you learn French a bit quicker. The trick is, the primary ingredient is a memory, which is distilled through a means of clever potion's theory and a bit of Augeomancy, which is the manipulation of your own mind with magic. I'll let Madeline teach you about it though, I wouldn't want to steal her chance to teach one of her favorite topics."

Harry nodded listening as his curiosity lit a fire in his mind. "Does the library have anything about Augeomancy?"

Neva nodded, "I was about to be surprised at your lack of knowledge since many of our labs are taught using a mixture of pensieve memories and directed instruction, but I remembered that almost all mind magic is considered illegal in Britain. Its one of the primary reasons that there are no Veela tribes there."

Neva gestured for Harry to follow and they wandered about the palace a bit more. Harry was tempted to ask why mind magics were illegal, but figured it was something he could read about later. Neva was surprisingly quiet during this wandering and looked a bit lost in thought, Harry found it pleasant enough as he was used to being ignored.

They ended up in the west wing of the palace walking down a hallway when Harry noticed the smell of a potions lab, something about the open windows gave it a much more pleasant aroma then the oppressiveness of it like it was in the dungeons of Hogwarts. Walking into the classroom he saw the first people other than Neva, apparently there weren't many students who opted into staying the summer.

A woman in her mid thirties stood behind a cauldron giving the same glow that Neva did, and two boys and girls were scribbling notes at a desk with a tome that looked absolutely ancient shared between the four of them.

"Ahh Neva, I heard you had acquired me a new student, well let me get a look at him." Harry nervously stepped forward and saw the professor look at him. "Are you going to introduce yourself, or do I have to use Legilimency?" she asked with a small smirk. "I'm Harry," Harry said quickly, "Harry Potter." The other students looked up as he said his name. Harry Potter was coming to Beauxbatons? Things would get interesting. She beckoned him into the room, Harry sat down and introduced himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Dobby looked over his short plan, One, get Harry to Beauxbatons, Two, save whoever Lucius gave the book to, Three, make sure Harry Potter the Greatest Wizard ever grew up to be the Greatest Greatest Wizard Ever. So far, he was doing well, but the second task would be tricky, he couldn't impede upon his master's wishes, but he could interpret them creatively. Lucius was going to give the book to some poor sap, a risky plan, he couldn't just take the book away though. Lucius had told him to keep it a secret, as a proud house elf it was his job to make sure that it was kept a secret.

Dobby thought for a while before a great awkward smile took shape on his face. Dobby had a plan.

* * *

Minerva Mcgonagall cast the spell again confirming that the letter was real and in no way a fake. She frowned while tapping her wand on the side of her robes, Albus was going to lose his mind and she was going to have to put up with it. Steeling herself she walked down into the dungeons and found Severus, handing him the letter for him to read.

Watching his eyebrows raise to his forehead as he read it he nodded at her, "Best not to tell him alone." Albus stood staring out the window watching Fawkes fly circles when they entered his office.

"Albus, I have a letter you should read."

"I'm assuming it's urgent Minerva?" Albus said with a bit of impatience in his voice, she could sympathize he led a busy life and summer time was one of the few times he had uninterrupted quiet.

"It may be," she said refusing to commit to a position.

Albus turned on her flashing her a smile, and took the letter and sat down in one fluid motion. Reading it quickly he finished and looked at Severus, "I'm surprised you aren't celebrating."

Severus raised an eyebrow before responding, "I'm surprised you aren't panicking."

"Sometimes I think neither of you give me nearly enough credit, he's a boy and he just learned about our world, Beauxbatons is a fine institution, and he will be safe there, Madame Maxine is a careful Headmistress, they in fact have a better safety record than Hogwart's herself."

Minerva twitched at his response before asking incredulously, "It really doesn't bother you?"

"What should I do? Act like some stuck up idiot and try and force him to do things my way? He's twelve Minerva, and I'm far too old to go wandering about political offices trying to get him to return to Britain. Even if I were to succeed, it would cost me many favors and much worse it would make the boy indignant. You know as well as I do that Beauxbatons provides a more comprehensive education than Britain, loathe as I am to admit it." He sighed and put one of his hands out as if asking the universe for a break.

Severus snorted before saying, "Probably better for his ego to be in a place where everyone isn't worshipping the ground he walks on either."

"Even I am not so blind to see how uncomfortable he was here with all the attention," Minerva said with a stiff nod.

"It's really quite simple anyway, I know for a fact that Beauxbatons needs a Counterspells instructor, who do we know that I could send that is quite adept at that field and would have an invested interest in keeping Mr. Potter safe?"

Minerva grinned, "Remus Lupin."

* * *

Harry sat over his parchment nibbling on the end of his quill. He had suddenly understood what he had been bashing his head against all last year that Snape had spent all his timing talking around. If you don't probably crush the Grim teeth than the potion loses its potency. It was also why ingredients like Grim teeth were in every potion and why the crushing and heating of them was so important.

Ancient potion making a caudron made one potion maybe two, with the added potency the modern cylinder sized potions became possible. There it was staring him in the face and he had missed it for a whole year. Madeline was amazing, she had picked apart what he knew of potions and had assigned him just the right reading and tasks to fill in the gaps he had. He smiled, if this was what learning potions was really like, he could learn to like it a great deal.

Standing up in his room, and it was his room, he didn't have to share. Harry walked around the room reveling in both its size and its comfort. He had never had a space he could really call his own and this was like a dream come true. He had truly enjoyed the letter from Hermione that she had sent as a response, she had been truly kind telling him she could understand after almost dying why he might want to find a different place to go to school, he had grimaced a bit when reading it realizing he had been more callous to her than she deserved, but he had invited her to come visit any time, and she had said that her parents had planned a trip to France the following year and she would be sure to try and see him.

Everything was just going so well, it made Harry nervous, but something else sizzled inside him for the first time he could remember a feeling he couldn't quite describe but he was almost certain it was called hope.

* * *

Remus Lupin looked at himself in the mirror and couldn't help but smile, Albus had lent him some money and he was standing in new clothes, and he was clean. It caused him to feel a pang of guilt knowing he had really lost his way after he was told that due to being a werewolf he would never be allowed near Harry. It wasn't even Albus's fault that was just the law in Britain.

Now he was wearing new clothes, was about to interview for a job he was eminently qualified for, and with only a bit of luck he'd finally get to meet part of his family. The hard part for him was how to tell Harry, he wasn't like James, he didn't have that natural charisma, but he had waited almost twelve years to see Harry again, and steeling himself he decided he wouldn't waste it.

Stepping through the floo he found himself in a room with two veela, a half giantess, and an older gentleman. Stepping forward he greeted them, "Thank you for having me, I am Remus Lupin."

Standing up from her chair the half giantess greeted him back, "I am Madame Maxine Headmistress of Beauxbatons, are you comfortable with continuing the rest of the interview in French Mr. Lupin?"

Remus responded with a smirk saying, "Oui."

The Veela to his left said, "I am Deputy Headmistress Neva, Albus forwarded on your qualifications, we are looking for a Professor of Counter Spells, as you are probably aware the ICW does not recognize your mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but does consider it an equivalent to Mastery in Counterspells and a ICW-WL Five in Mind Arts and Charms. The mastery in Counterspells is enough for you to be qualified for the position."

Remus nodded before the Veela on his right continued where Neva had left off, "I am Deputy Headmistress Angela, normally our interviews consist of a specific set of questions asked under the influence of mind magics, but you are a werewolf so that clearly won't work. The alternative is for you to cast a Wealing Charm, is that acceptable?"

Remus nodded, drawing his wand and casting his charm in the air, where a flame of cool grey color began to dance, it would reveal whether his answer was of benefit to the listener or not, a white color showing that his answer benefitted the viewer, a black color showing that it did not, and grey being neutral. Not quite as useful as Veritaserum or various mind magics, but better than nothing.

"For what purpose do you wish to be employed at Beauxbatons?" the older man asked without preamble.

Remus stared at the flame and turned his wand, ushering a thought towards it, it turned white to him so he responded, "A few reasons, the first is that it is almost impossible to find employment in Britain as a werewolf, the second is that I was friends with Harry Potter's parents and want to keep an eye on him, the third is Albus asked me to. As you know Harry Potter is a person of interest for the people of Great Britain, and Albus wants to guarantee his safety, both for Harry's own benefit and also to make sure that relations with France continue to strengthen."

Madame Maxine nodded and the interview continued for a while, they asked him various questions, about his goals as a teacher, his various accolades, he demonstrated spells, and talked about theory, discussed various interesting points in the history of certain spells and their counterspells. Remus's smile grew as the interview went on, slowly sliding into the comfort of his academics. It was a few hours before the interview ended, Remus took it as a good sign that they were discussing salary at the end. With a little bit of a jump in his step he floo'd out thinking of his future positively for the first time in many years.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: To M in the reviews, I will check with Ekb1circloud, my co-author and Beta reader, before posting the next chapters. I thought he had given me the all clear for posting the chapter on his end, but I was mistaken. We will work harder to prevent mistakes like that in the future. There is a cliche at the end of this chapter that I hope I will be forgiven for, but I do have a plan for bringing it in.

* * *

Harry sat with Headmistress Angela discussing his schedule for the coming year, "So why is there no Defense Against the Dark Arts class?"

"Well, primarily because there isn't a sensible curriculum around such a topic. There are dangerous magical creatures, but not all of them are dark. Dragons certainly aren't dark, but I wouldn't recommend you try and pet one. Also, not every spell you need to counter is a dark spell, so why just cover counterspelling inside a limited context? The color changing curse compared to the charm needs a special counter spell, but it's certainly not a dark spell. So what you might consider Defense Against the Dark Arts is spread across a few classes, Magical Creatures, Potions, Counterspells, Charms, Spell Theory, and even a bit in Herbology, all of which are core classes for the first three years."

"Why doesn't Hogwarts teach it this way then?" Harry asked with no small amount of curiosity.

"Partly because of the curse Voldemort put on the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts, partly because Britain has a much different political demeanor than the rest of the continent. Mostly though it has to do with Grindelwald. Which I'll let your history teacher explain why that is." She said with a smirk.

Harry nodded, "So, there are thirteen core classes, Magical Creatures, Potions, Counterspells, Charms, Spell Theory, Herbology, Transfiguration, History, Astronomy, Practical Spellwork, Non Magical Culture, Magical Culture, and Fitness, and as a second year I can pick one elective, which I've already decided will be the mind arts."

The Headmistress nodded. Harry continued,"You said earlier that there are no OWL's or NEWT's like in Britain how does one show they are qualified then?"

Angela, smiled and said, "The ICW maintains a numeric identifier for skill level within topics it tracks, Fitness, Culture Classes and Practical Spellwork being the only core classes which do not have a requisite ICW-WL or ICW Wizarding/Witch Level. You will test on these in your third, fifth and seventh years here at Beauxbatons, and you can stop taking a core class if you achieve a 2 in any topic. A mastery represents a notable addition to a specific discipline as well as holding a WL Five or Five+ in that topic. If you achieve a Wizarding Level Five in a topic while at Beauxbatons you may use elective time to pursue a mastery in that topic if you desire."

Harry nodded, Beauxbatons seemed like it was very self paced, it provided all the tools you needed to learn and then the students primarily decided what they would pursue. This appealed to Harry, as he was becoming very fond of the idea of being in control of his life. The first taste of freedom last year had been like a drug, and returning home to the Dursleys had been devastating in ways he didn't want to be fully honest about.

Harry smiled at Angela before he asked a simple question, "Is there any student I can talk to or maybe ask how to be successful here?"

Angela smiled and said, "If there is anyone you should talk to, I recommend you talk to Fleur Delacour when she arrives, she'll be entering her fifth year, but she took her ICW-WL this summer in charms and achieved a Five, so she is going to be pursuing a mastery in them shortly. She's clever, but don't be surprised if she blows you off at first, she's more than a touch proud. I think her sister is starting this year as a first year, you could always try and make friends with her as an in road."

"Feels a bit dishonest." Harry said glumly.

"I've met them both, I doubt you will have any trouble making real friends with either of them, it just might take time. But if you really want to surround yourself with academic excellence, the Delacour's are your best shot. You surprise me though Mr. Potter, you have fame and a bit of wealth, " she was about to continue before Harry cut her off.

"But not for anything I did. I wouldn't mind the fame if I felt I earned it, its the same reason I still wear the hand me downs from my cousin, this might sound weird but the first thing I want to buy with money I earned is new clothes. I want to wear those clothes one day and say, 'I earned this', I want to be able to wear them and feel proud.'" The intensity of his words shone in his eyes and the tenseness in his shoulders.

Angela reach forward and put her hand on his smiling gently, "You are going to do quite well here then."

* * *

Meanwhile a group of red haired hooligans and their harried parents did some shopping for the coming year in Diagon Alley. A certain house elf watched them from his hiding spot waiting for his bad blonde bastard, he meant mastard, sorry master, to make his move. It was all about timing, he had a general idea of what Lucius's plan was and how to Malfoil it while still being ever so technically Malfloyal.

It wasn't long before Lucius made his move against the Weasley's. Picking a fight with Arthur was easy, after all Lucius was such a poor excuse for a human Dobby imagined that many people would want to beat his face in just because, much less when he walked around moving his jaw ejaculating his pureblood spittle onto the unwary. Dobby shuddered, his master was disgusting.

Like a flash he was off once he saw Lucius make the deposit, screaming at the top of his lungs, "Master, master you dropped something."

Lucius turned to look at the elf, and a palpable rage was developing underneath his eyes. What was the elf doing?

Dobby pushed the Weasleys away from the cauldron Lucius had dropped the book in and Dobby reached in and grabbed it, "Master, you told me to keep it a secret! You can't leave it around like that!"

Dobby then pretended to realize what he said, and began hitting himself with the book, "Dobby is bad elf, Dobby reveal that there is a secret, Dobby is a stupid bad elf."

He continued to beat himself with the book and started wailing, "Dobby is unfit elf, too stupid."

Lucius walked up in rage and tore the journal from Dobby's hands, "You idiot of an elf, how stupid can you be." He lifted his wand and was about to utter a curse, before he remembered where he was, suddenly he composed himself and took off one his gloves.

"If you must insist on being such a worthless excuse for a house elf, you can do it away from me," he said before shoving the glove into Dobby's hands and apparating away.

The Weasley's gasped, freeing an elf was almost certainly a death sentence for the poor thing, but they were truly shocked when the house elf began laughing and wheezing in glee. "Dobby is a bad elf, hahahaah." Inside he was cackling, he had imagined he'd screw up Malfoy's plan, but actually being free'd for it, that was too good to be true.

Turning towards Arthur he said only a few words before popping away, "Try again, look under the carpet in the main dining hall."

* * *

"Philippe you are actually telling me you use potions to enhance your school work?"

The slightly older boy stared at him incredulously for a second before he responded, "I forget you are English. The mind arts are legal for the rest of us on the continent, and making a memory or focus potion is very simple and cheap. If you do the basic Augeomancy work, you can use an even cheaper version. Most sixth or seventh years who are skilled in the mind arts usually stop taking them then because they don't need them anymore." Philippe shrugged before continuing, "There are no side effects, the potions are not addictive, and they don't give you more than your natural ability, they just keep bad days from ruining your work."

Harry blinked at that, "Surely you wouldn't want to get used to using something you couldn't use during an exam though?"

Philippe actually laughed at that, "Let me explain something about wizarding culture, the idea of fair play when it comes to the spells you cast on your own person simply doesn't exist. Only Quidditch has any restrictions on such things and a few careers like curse breaking where spells and potions represent uncontrolled variables and could pose a risk to the curse breaker, but even so. Let me try a different path, have you ever met an ugly witch? Plain maybe, but actually ugly? Why would you choose to be hampered by something that is within control, potions to make the skin clear, or a brooch that emits subtle mind magic that makes your presence relaxing? Though I am suddenly aware of why you still wear glasses."

Harry blinked again, "Wait what?"

"Its simple, altering the eyes is a type of mind magic according to Britain, because it is directly connected to the brain, no wizard or witch outside of Britain and the few other nations who follow its lead has bad eyesight. It would only take you twenty minutes with the school nurse to fix your eyes I'm certain. And really why would you want to wear glasses, they are so easy to prank, a simple color changing charm and you can't see, or so many other silly little jabs." Philippe said with a hint of mischief in his eyes. Harry wasn't stupid and he knew Philippe was implying that if he didn't go to the nurse he'd make sure he'd pay for it.

Harry glared at Philippe before standing, "I can take a hint, I'll be back shortly."

Wandering around the palace towards the nurse's office. He reviewed the last month in his head, Philippe was a good friend, a bit heavy handed at times. He had been the first to really start talking to Harry during their lessons with Madeline. Albert and Gloria had warmed up shortly after that, but they made no effort to be friends with him. Only Freya had not bothered to really make an effort at all, but she was going to be a seventh year and was finishing up some of her mastery work before the school year started. He imagined she was too busy for a pipsqueak like him.

Overall, he was having fun, and the method for learning French was both educational and amazing. He could learn any language he wanted, with nothing but potions and practice using some of the simpler mind arts. All you had to do was focus on the memory of the conversation, and with the help of a willing speaker of the language you would start learning and understanding the language better. It took at least six or seven potions before you could be conversational in any meaningful sense, but the method was much more effective than struggling through learning it all from scratch. It also helped that you picked up slang and turns of phrase as well.

Hermione had revealed that she knew French and he had delighted her by beginning to send letters to her in French, instead of English. The friendship he had with her had actually taken on a new life that it hadn't before he came here. Ron was also writing him more, which had surprised Harry. Ron genuinely seemed curious about what Harry was up to, and that had startled Harry quite a bit. Maybe the adventure they had had at Hogwarts had shaken Ron loose a little bit. After all Ron was just as responsible for defeating Quirrel as Harry was, which Harry had spent a letter thanking Ron for. That had seemed to turn his friends attitude around about something Harry couldn't quite grasp.

Overall he was excited, the school year was starting soon and maybe he'd meet the Delacour's he had heard so much about. Fleur was a bit legendary around the school, both for being incredibly beautiful and incredibly driven. Rumor had it, that it was a trait almost all the Delacours shared, good looks and ambition. Finally making it into the clinic, the Head Nurse turned to look at him, and smiled. "What can I do for you Mr. Potter?" She asked.

"Well, I was told that you could fix my eyes."

She nodded and walked up looking at him closely before extending her hand, Harry shook it and she said, "I'm Madame Viviane, and I think I can do something about your eyes. I will say that if you plan to return to Britain at any time, I recommend you tell them that you simply outgrew your need for glasses, it happens to some and it's certainly better than having to deal with all the unnecessary legal claptrap. Why don't you sit on the bed over there, and I'll go get my kit."

Sitting down he played with his hands nervously while he waited. It was a strange thing for him to be doing this, he wouldn't have come at all except for Philippe's threat. It didn't take long before Viviane came back and she started talking again, "Now I'm going to tell you step by step what I'm going to do, and you can tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable. First I need a selection of your tears, so I will cast a gentle jinx on your eyes, and I will add your tears to a potion here, then I'm going to need to use Legilimency on you and have you do a battery of simple tests so I can adjust the potency of the potion. Then it's just a drink of this vile draught and a headache that I recommend you sleep through, and you should wake up with clear vision."

Harry looked at her and said, "Well, sounds fine to me, anything else I need to know?"

"No, but if you prefer I can give you a sleeping draught and you can go to bed here, if that's simpler for you."

"Well I don't have anything pressing, let's do it."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'll address some things real quick here.

Eyesight potion, yes it's a stupid cliche, yes I used it, I'll let you decide later in the story when it becomes important on whether it was a waste or not.

Harry's comments about his clothing. A twelve year old is not 100% rational about everything, but yet he somehow bought his Hogwarts robes and will need to acquire his school robes for Beauxbatons. In his mind that's okay, those are things his parents would have paid for anyway. There is some additional information that will paint his comment in a different light as well that hasn't come up yet.

This is the longest chapter so far, and Chapter 6 is looking to be even longer, I'm hoping to find a good settling point for chapters. For those with encouraging words, thanks, this is my first try at fanfiction, and for those with criticisms either harsh or nice, thanks to you too! And once again thank you to my BETA: ekb1circloud

* * *

It was during a rather large celebration at the Weasley house that Peter Pettigrew decided it was time to move on. Arthur had taken Dobby's advice and had nailed Lucius Malfoy to the wall, while he didn't think the charges would result in Azkaban, he knew for a fact that Lucius's coffers were going to become just that much smaller. Even better he had gotten a bonus and a promotion out of the whole deal. Marginalizing Malfoy's political strength was just frosting on the cupcake. It was a great day in the Weasley house.

Peter though was having none of it. Slinking his way out of Ron's pocket he left the house and transformed for the first time in ages. With a flick of his wand he apparated away.

* * *

"Dawlish, get your ass in gear, either summon your patronus or call in sick already."

Auror Dawlish glared at Yaxley before he responded with, "Don't give me your lip Yaxley, you can't even summon a Patronus consistently, give me a minute, my wife was giving me trouble this morning and I'm not exactly thinking happy thoughts today."

Yaxley laughed in response, "Still better than working here every day, when's old fatso supposed to arrive."

"Yaxley, you are talking about the Minister of Magic, show a little respect."

Yaxley waved him off before continuing, "He does the same inspection every year, and every year he lets Sirius Black open his disgusting gob, I don't understand how the stupid idiot is still coherent enough to even speak, much less hold a conversation."

Dawlish looked at Yaxley like he was an idiot before responding, "If you were wandering around the closest thing to hell on earth, wouldn't you stop in for the one man who has a few words to spare? At least Black has a sense of humor, even if he is disgusting."

Yaxley chuckled in response, "He does always have something to say that's for sure."

A klaxon sounded and Dawlish quickly summoned his patronus before a crack sounded as the rest of Minister Fudge's escort portkey'd in.

"How long?" Dawlish said, before a second crack sounded and Minister Fudge pulled his jacket down and said with a bit of impatience, "Let's get on with it, there are a million places I'd rather be."

Dawlish decided it was best to get a move on and began the inspection, pulling out a clipboard he began annotating compliance issues and making comments to the Minister as he went along. Fudge simply grunted in response to most of his comments. Dawlish could understand, he had read the paper this morning too.

It wasn't long before they rounded on Sirius Black's cell, Yaxley yelled at him, "Black your yearly appointment is here."

"And here I was thinking no one cared about little old me anymore," a gravely voice responded from the cell.

Fudge smiled, he liked Black, even though he despised him, "Come now Black, I'd never miss our little meetings, how exciting is this, one of your victims has decided that you ruined Britain so well they'd rather attend school with the damnable French."

"We've gone over this before Minister, I don't have victims, I have fellow visitors in Hell. What have I done now though?"

Fudge grimaced and threw the paper through the bars, "Your precious godson has decided that Hogwarts isn't for him," he said with a sneer.

Sirius looked at the paper and did his best to hide his shock, "Albus really must be spinning his top over this."

Fudge laughed grimly, "You'd be surprised, he actually told me to not make a stink over it, he's right of course it would just end up making Britain look bad acting snooty over it, not that I know why I'm telling you this, it doesn't matter."

Sirius grinned wolfishly before responding, "You like to tell me these things because you know it'll torment me. Everyone loves to pick on poor Sirius."

"Well Black, get back to rotting if you don't mind." Fudge said before gesturing for his escort to continue.

Sirius looked at the paper and was suddenly overwhelmed, if Harry had gone to Beauxbatons in his second year, something must have happened at Hogwart's. He had to do something, he had to keep Harry safe.

* * *

"Welcome to new students and old alike, so begins another year at Beauxbatons academy, I hope all of you come to love this place just as much as I have. Some of you may have heard that Harry Potter has come to join us this year, I will only entertain the question to dispel rumors, but yes after much deliberation Mr. Potter decided he wanted to broaden his horizons and has joined us here, please treat him as you would any other student."

"As usual we have had some professors moving in and out of the faculty this year, Professor Disregard has left the Counterspell position and Remus Lupin has taken his place, he comes with a mastery in the art as well as Level 5's in many other skills, so I look forward to seeing you all succeed under his direction."

"The list of restricted items remains small with only the minor addition of Veritaserum outside of controlled conditions. Last year someone got it in their minds to spike the pumpkin juice during our Yuletide festival, I'm sure many of you remember. As usual I will repeat what I've said in the past, if you don't abuse it, we won't restrict it, so be responsible!"

"Lastly and what you've all been waiting for we will now begin the bidding. For those of you who are new here, there are thirteen teams representing the thirteen lunar months of each year, a captain or one of our professor's leads each team and they bid for students to join them. I ask that each student that needs to be sorted stand to the side of the room after they are done eating their fill."

Harry looked about the room at this point as the meal began in earnest and suddenly felt uneasy. No one was particularly looking at him, though he had received some curious glances, but it was far better than the staring that Hogwarts had. He felt uneasy though because now he was going to come under some intense scrutiny. There were a lot litany of spells that professors would cast on you during the sorting and he didn't really enjoy being inspected that closely.

Plucking up he decided to make the best of it though, how bad could it be, it was certainly better than being selected on some arbitrary emotional state he happened to be in at the time, even the hat had said he would do well in any house at Hogwarts. Finishing his food relatively quickly he wandered over to the gaggle of first years that had started to gather to be sorted. He gave them each a look before settling on keeping to himself, it was a tried and true tactic for him and he didn't feel like he had it in him to spark up a conversation at the moment, he was a bit too nervous.

It took a bit of time, but eventually the room quieted down and Madame Maxine stood, "As usual sorting is a private matter between you and the captains of each team, you will be called one by one into the adjacent chamber. After you are sorted you will get to meet your peers, your team is who you can trust to make sure you have what you need to succeed while at Beauxbatons, take care of them and they will take care of you."

Harry stood impatiently while names were called into the chamber one by one, it seemed to take about 10 minutes per person, so he would be here quite a while going alphabetically, so he pulled out his wand and began to do simple charms to keep himself occupied.

He had learned a lot since the beginning of the summer and he was pretty pleased with how helpful Madeline had been for potions, but what had surprised him was that she had been very helpful on other topics as well. His mind drifted for a while before he perked up on hearing Gabrielle Delacour being announced, looking up he saw a rather cute girl with brunette hair and soft grey eyes, the eyes reminded him of something he couldn't quite place and it was then he realized he was picking up features that he wouldn't have been able to distinguish at this distance with his glasses.

Shrugging it off as something to think about later he put her face to memory and decided he had enough twiddling his thumbs and struck up some small talk with the other kids around him.

* * *

"Harry Potter!"

Harry started he had gotten so lost in getting to know the other kids around him that he had to scramble to get to the other room. Walking in he found himself in a rather cozy room with a round table with fifteen spots, fourteen of which were occupied with Madame Maxine also being in attendance, picking the empty spot he sat and waited patiently to be engaged.

The man who he knew was the History professor, he thought his name was Henderson, spoke up, "Now Mr. Potter we are going to cast a small spell called a Wealing charm, are you familiar with it?" Harry nodded in affirmation, he had been shown how the spell worked by Philippe who had said it was commonly used in parts of the magical community for business deals. It was apparently a kind of divination, but Philippe had said he needed to take Spell Theory to really understand it.

The cool grey flame danced in the middle of the table before Madame Maxine posed a question to him, "What is more important, academics or ambition?"

Harry immediately felt his hackles rising, he hoped that this wasn't how the whole thing was going to go, one philosophical question after another. Trying to not let his frustration show he responded, "You aren't asking any trick questions are you?"

Madame Maxine smiled and responded, "I think that will do for your answer."

Harry's jaw snapped shut and anger flashed in his eyes before he controlled himself. The man named Lupin asked a question after that, "It says here you were sorted into Gryffindor in Hogwart's if you could pick another house to have been sorted into what would it be?"

Harry tried not to huff, he might be okay with talking about himself with one other person, but fourteen at once was a bit much, "Hufflepuff, I'm no stranger to hard work and everyone there is really friendly, and there is nothing stopping you from being a studious Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory has been top of his class every year at Hogwarts."

A feminine voice he didn't recognize spoke up on his left, "May I cast a spell on you Mr. Potter?"

Harry asked, "What spell?"

"A mind magic, I know you are British so I will explain, the British fear the Legilimens and the Imperious, and rightly so. In fear they have outlawed more than just dangers though, they have also removed one of the most important cultural expressions of being magical. This spell will show you and us an imprint or maybe a symbol of what you are and what we are. No secrets, but maybe an icon of your aspirations."

"The experience is shared though? So like a trade?"

She nodded and he responded, "Okay."

It was quick, and suddenly the room was a completely different kind of a place, a few of the people near him eyes widened, but Harry himself was drawn to the new teachers face. Remus Lupin was like a beacon to him, and he couldn't help but stare. The image of a wolf surrounded the teacher but what was so curious was the way the wolf's eyes were on him like he was the most important person in the world. That was a feeling Harry was completely unfamiliar with and he couldn't pull his eyes away.

Remus for his part couldn't stop himself from saying, "Five weeks potion duty for my team."

The feminine voice he heard earlier spoke up, "Six weeks."

Remus immediately responded, "Seven, and one week groundskeeping."

The woman huffed, "You already snatched the Delacour girl, that means you have both and Philippe, and now you are spending all the rest of your bids on Potter. Are you going to share any of the best students."

Remus just grinned in return, "I'm new I have to make a splash."

"Eight and one."

"Nine and Two."

"Fine!" The woman said.

Two of the other professors rolled their eyes, and Madame Maxine actually was covering her mouth in amusement.

"Welcome to Team Moony Mr. Potter." Lupin said with a smirk.

Harry shook himself from his staring before he smiled, "Thank you."

Madame Maxine gestured to the door and said, "You'll find your team through there, welcome to Beauxbatons."

* * *

Sirius was anxious not a new feeling for sure, but at the moment it was making it hard to focus on keeping the Dementors out. He had taken to doing Arithmancy on the walls of his cell to keep himself occupied but at the moment it wasn't quite enough of a distraction. He would write letters, but that wasn't something they allowed.

Harry wasn't safe. He needed something to focus on, he had dreamed a few times of escaping, he knew he could pull it off given the rather careless attitude most of the guards here had, between his Animagus form and his Occlumency he had managed to stave off the worst of the effects of the place. He didn't want to cause more trouble for his friends or himself though.

His combination of abilities gave him a rare resistance, not that it made the food more pleasant, but it was better than going insane. Looking through the room his eyes landed on one of the oddities of the place, Dementors had a tendency to shed. Whenever they were full from tormenting, their cloaks would grow and every now and then they'd get caught on something and pieces would tear off.

It certainly added to their fearsome image, tattered cloaks and darkness. That wasn't what suddenly had Sirius curious though. The cloaks had a lot of magic in them, since contrary to popular belief that's what the Dementors actually fed on, their method was gruesome but evoking the worst of your memories had a tendency to make the human soul and by proxy its magic more easily consumed. It would of course grow back in time, that's why the Dementors agreed to service the isle, it gave them a free source of food.

Picking up the cloth Sirius shuddered a bit, usually the cloak would eventually unravel and the latent magic would sink into the stones of the castle, one of the side effects was that the castle was basically indestructible after centuries of it. Unraveling a thread, Sirius got an idea that he was sure was basically as insane as he would tolerate.

Looking back over to his bed he grinned wildly, lifting the mattress, he pulled the wood out from underneath, the wood was cheap, but it wasn't particle board, it was a single section that he could work with. Picking up a small splinter Sirius turned toward the cloth he held and began to pick at it trying to get a single thread from it.

He began to laugh, he wondered if anyone had ever shared this crazy idea, and began to work in earnest.

* * *

At Hogwart's a rat and a book made its way down into the Chamber of Secrets during the welcoming feast. And it wasn't long before a rat, a book, and a rather large snake left the premises under the cover of night.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Peter used his wand when apparating to pierce the wards near the Burrow, not because you need a wand to apparate. I had another question sent to me by PM, but the reason no one has an accent is that everyone is actually talking in French.

* * *

Harry walked into the room and looked around before he stopped and gaped. Gabrielle was talking to a girl who had blonde hair and Harry had to admit was a total babe with a capital B. Blonde hair that glowed in the light and a smile that made the room feel like a little slice of Elysium had found its way to earth. Harry couldn't look away before he noticed that she had the same feeling as the two Veela Headmistress's did, his head cleared and he found himself suddenly aware of the rest of the room.

Philippe stood to the side with his brown hair and eyes, and strong physique for his 15 years. His usual smile just full of mischief was quirking at the corners of his mouth as he saw Harry shake himself out of the Veela driven haze. Thinking about it he noticed that Gabrielle herself was also showing just a little bit of that, but clearly it seemed stronger in her sister, maybe it was her age.

Fleur Delacour looked at him curiously when he shook off the mental effect, but it was the rest of the room that Harry noticed, there was about 30 students here, everyone was mingling together, Harry walked up to Philippe and struck up a conversation, not trusting himself to introduce himself to the Delacours just yet.

Philippe was the Cad with a Book for sure in Harry's mind. That made Fleur the Babe, Gabrielle was definitely the Cutie, looking over the room he definitely thought that Professor Lupin was the Wolf.

"Is our group bigger or smaller than the others?" Harry quizzed Philippe.

"Smaller by about 20 or so people probably, our previous Professor left and many of the students graduated, Beauxbatons probably has about a thousand students at any given time. It's not the largest school on the continent though, it's just the best in Western Europe. Spain has a much larger school, and it's not nearly as selective."

"What makes Beauxbatons so special then?"

Philippe smiled roguishly, "Depends on who you ask, but for me it's definitely the fact that Beauxbatons has a treaty with the European Veela clans, Durmstrang used to have that same treaty, but the Veela had a row with them in the 1780's due to their curriculum changing, the Veela are very focused on the mind arts since that's their natural talent, Beauxbatons provides the strongest education in that area. So not only is most of the female student population drop dead gorgeous, we also get a top level education in some of the most important kind of magic."

Harry laughed at Philippe's brazenness, before he responded, "Well why don't you introduce me around then?"

Philippe eyed Harry for a second before he grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him straight to the Delacours. Harry couldn't complain since Philippe was his first friend here, and was ridiculously academic when he wasn't sneaking about finding cheap thrills.

"Fleur, I'd like to introduce you to Harry Potter. Is this your sister Gabrielle I've heard about?"

Fleur smiled at Philippe before nodding, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter, I am Fleur Delacour."

Gabrielle took the slight pause to jump into the conversation, "I am Gabrielle Delacour, its very nice to meet you."

Harry had to shake himself for a second as Gabrielle's voice drifted over him, it was like a pleasant electricity in his mind. Arresting himself he smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Fleur I heard you were the person to talk to if I wanted to do well here. Did you really start your Charms Mastery already?"

"Yes! If you would like we can sit and discuss the study plan I used, which my father also used. He had two masteries before he left Beauxbatons, it would be a pleasure to share that success," and then she glowed brightly for a second.

"I had decided that depending on how I did during my elective this year I might pursue a Mastery in Mind Magics. Philippe showed me a charm that lets you solve certain types of math problems very quickly and how combined with Mind Magic lets you do certain types of arithmancy entirely in your head. I had been thinking of trying to combine that with a few other things, but I wanted to see if I had the knack for it first," Harry revealed enthusiastically.

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow at Harry's enthusiasm, "I had heard that you weren't that academic. Or at least what little news we get out of Great Korea, I mean Britain, the newspapers were saying that your first year wasn't particularly impressive."

Harry looked at Gabrielle and chuckled, "I got straight O's which is the highest mark in all my classes except for Potions which I got slightly less in because I'm pretty sure the teacher has some sort of Blood Feud against anyone with black hair and has the name Potter. I was outscored by a few people overall, but I was 3rd or 4th in my year."

"Well then it looks like I've got a study buddy," Gabrielle said almost bouncing in excitement.

"I won't say no to more enthusiasm, my friend Hermione Granger at Hogwarts was probably more enthusiastic about school then she was about breathing. The funniest thing was why people thought we hung out. I had saved her from a troll a few months into the school year, and they all thought due to that life debt, she hung out with me, but i just liked her as a person. Well that and she did half of my homework. But now that I'm talking about her I miss her terribly." Harry frowned for a second, before flashing a grin, "She would love it here, I wonder why she didn't consider it since she already spoke French."

Fleur looked a Philippe with a raised eyebrow and responded, "Well because she's not a citizen of the ICW. No one in Britain is, they are an affiliate not a member state."

Harry goggled for a second, "Then why was I able to attend here?"

"You don't know?"

Harry shook his head vigorously.

"Well when you vanquished Voldemort and survived the Killing Curse, the ICW granted you citizenship and asylum in any member state, since they knew you would have enemies in Britain and they didn't want the civil war there to stop you from living a full life. After all surviving a curse like that is considered a Portent, change is coming."

"Wait what's a Portent?"

Philippe smacked his hand against his forehead, "How bad is the education in Britain?"

Harry raised his eyebrow, "I'm hoping that question is rhetorical because I am clearly unqualified to answer it," sticking out his tongue.

Gabrielle spoke up excitedly, "Signs and Portents, a Sign is an Arithmantic or Astronomical event that signals certain cyclical changes in magic, a Portent is a symbol or event that signifies a change coming for the world. A convergence is when a Sign and a Portent happen close together. In 1980 two Portents occurred, you survived the Killing Curse and the Voyager satellite passed Saturn, and an important Sign occurred, a triple conjunction of Mars and Jupiter, War and Sovereignty meeting in the sky three times in a year. Which leads us to another Portent, your parents had a triple conjunction with Voldemort. Resisting and defeating him three times. A matching Portent and Sign and a convergence, which makes it a Special Convergence. And it all revolves around you."

Harry was awestruck as Gabrielle expressed this to him, he found her incredible the way her eyes danced at sharing her knowledge. Like the room was a little bit smaller as it tried to fit all of her in. It took a moment for what she had said to filter in before he blanched, "Me?"

Fleur nodded, "Of course, you weren't told? Anyone with a passable knowledge of Divination would know your life is marked. And it is a blessed mark too, at least it appears to be, the Convergence is marked by Saturn."

Harry nodded, "The god of agriculture, liberation, and time. Saturnalia is about role reversals, free speech, gift-giving and revelry," looking at Philippe, "which now makes perfect sense why you've been having me read those books on mythology and historical magic."

Philippe nodded and grinned, "It only took me an hour with you to know you are the typical example of a sheltered Brit."

Harry scoffed but didn't feel comfortable talking about his previous home life and deflected a bit, "My non magical relatives are the perfect example of every negative British stereotype, it's a wonder I came out so well." Harry grinned wildly.

Gabrielle laughed and smiled at him, while Fleur's eyes danced with amusement, before Philippe continued, "But yes, the ICW is very interested in your success if it wasn't for the brick wall that is politics with Magical Britain, you would probably have known all this before."

Harry nodded and suddenly the weight of what was being told him settled onto him, but he had a curiosity, "So the ICW actually cares what non magicals are doing?"

Fleur actually gaped at him, "Of course! The Americans put a man on the moon! Simply because we honor the Statute of Secrecy doesn't mean we ignore the world around us, the Americans also dropped two nuclear weapons on Japan, Hiroshima had a magical school, an entire generation of magical children lost because of the War. Grindelwald almost brought the human race to an end, we cannot afford to be ignorant. What are the British doing?"

Philippe spoke up, "Calm down now, Harry isn't responsible for Britain's geas. The Curse of Morgana is ancient and powerful, and still unfulfilled, there is a reason almost every major Dark Lord has had some sort of ties to Britain for a millenia."

Fleur frowned, "I'm sorry Harry, but there is a long history here you probably don't know about, in short when Arthur was fatally wounded in the battle that ended his kingdom he cursed Morgana and all her children. The exact nature of the curse is difficult to describe without actually pulling out Arithmancy charts, but Britain's magical community has always been a bit darker and more predisposed to certain kinds of evils because of it. Of course they have also had some of the greatest wizards and witches as well, Morgana's line is strong, but the curse itself is wicked and insidious."

Harry grimaced, "I feel like I have a lot to think about, some things about my life start to make sense though," Harry said without thinking.

Gabrielle put her hand on his arm gently, "What do you mean by that?"

Harry shrugged, "Maybe I'll explain later." Shaking himself he changed the topic, "So study group?"

Everyone around him smiled.

* * *

With a crack Sirius let loose with the spell. He had thought he had made a relatively clean get away, but he wasn't as lucky as he hoped. Diving out of the way, a rock the size of his chest flew past where he had stood a moment before. The aurors were clearly playing for keeps. He knew how they played though since he had been one. Some fool had taught them dodging was superior to shields, like twirling around like some sort of muggle comic book hero wasn't entirely a waste of energy. Though rocks the size of one's chest made a handy exception.

Standing up he waved his wand in an arc bringing up a shield the next chest sized rock smashed against and the shield hardly buckled while the rock turned into mist. With a lazy banishing charm and a modified aguamenti charm, the battlefield became covered with a fog. Sirius wished he had a potion or two to add to his arsenal, but simple wand work would have to do. Taking the moment provided by the reduced visibility, Sirius transformed back into his animagus form and ran towards the exit of the building.

He had no idea how they had found him, but he knew he was sadly clueless about any changes in the Auror Corp in the last 10 years. Who knows if they had finally done as he recommended and started integrating lightly with the regular law enforcement. If they had it was definitely a case of him being hoisted by his own petard. Which appeased the cur in him greatly.

The shouting around him dulled to a lull as he made his way out the door onto the busy street, thankfully he was able to blend into the crowd in his dog form, and he knew the Auror's still weren't up on that particular trick of his, since he had managed a small trip to Gringotts using it and walked right past a patrol. He had what he came for though, Harry Potter had been living with his relatives the Dursleys for these last eleven years. Sirius knew that was no good, he had met Petunia a handful of times, as Lily had tried to invite her over often, he couldn't imagine that bitter harpy raising a child, much less one that was not her own.

It was enough though, with luck the Auror's wouldn't catch on to what he had been doing in the records office.

* * *

Dobby finished tying his shoes feeling no small measure of pride over having purchased his own clothes with his own money, that he had earned through regular paid work. It was an intense feeling, in fact since he had been freed, everything was an intense feeling, like whatever magic had bound him had crushed his emotional state into a box. Which made sense he guessed, it wouldn't do for a slave to hate his or her life.

It was time to get back to work on his plan though. Harry Potter needed to grow up and be safe, happy, and loved. Dobby didn't know why he felt this way, but he knew it was important, elf magic was like that though, elves and house elves in particular were sensitive to the needs of those around them, and every now and then a house elf would find it was almost as if the universe itself had a need that needed filling. Dobby was that elf today, and he was glad to do it.

There wasn't anything wrong with looking smart while doing it though. Dobby thought he put on an impressive figure. He had pierced his ears, and now wore a nice bowler hat that protected his sensitive ears from the outdoor sun. He wore an italian cut suit under it, he had laughed himself silly when he had looked up the pattern and made it, something about the whole idea of an elf in a suit was just as hilarious as it was great.

He liked his tie the most though, it had little designs of broken shackles, the best part was, the other elves noticing him. He hoped he could share his freedom soon. Now it was time for business though.

* * *

The door crashed off its hinges, a squat wizard followed shortly after. He was relishing this, a feral smile lit his eyes up with a dark hunger. The return spells to his invasion were casually deflected by his wand and a shield. "Where is it?"

The man he fought laughed at him, and without responding casually ripped apart the anti-apparition charm and popped away. Pettigrew grunted in frustration, hissing at the journal he waited for it to respond before he popped himself away as well.

* * *

Vernon cowered in the corner while Petunia did her best to show what little courage she had, "What do you want Black, killing my sister and her husband wasn't enough? Come to get the whole family?"

Black scoffed, "You of all people believing that rubbish, I'd betray Lily and James at the same time the sun turns into a butternut squash. Now I want an accounting, was he cared for, why did he leave Britain? Don't bother answering, I don't want to hear it."

Whipping his wand in a mildly complicated pattern, "Historia Animae" a spell Aurors were very familiar with, it was why justice was so swift in the magical world and why his lack of a trial was probably ignored by the public, at least he hoped that was the reason. In a flash he saw the distinctive glow of Harry's anima and the glowing mostly came from the cupboard near the stairs.

Walking up to hit Sirius's hand began to tremble, opening the door he cried out in frustration, the little bed with not even a light. This was where Harry was raised, his foolishness at chasing Pettigrew instead of taking care of his godson came crashing down on him all at once.

Turning towards Petunia and Vernon he spoke in a deathly quiet voice, "Consider yourself lucky, it would be inconvenient to my goals for you to be hurt, but what you've done is unforgivable."

Spitting at their feet, Sirius walked out the house his shoulders slumped down, he had royally screwed up. It wouldn't do for him to mope though, sitting on the curb outside the house he decided if not thinking was what got him in so much trouble the first time around, he'd sit his butt down on the curb now and do a little penance.

Harry was in France, clearly someone had made him aware that he had options, finding that person would probably be impossible, but getting to France was doable. In fact, if he could get out of Britain he would be safe, he wasn't convicted of a crime, he could seek asylum with the ICW even. Wait, he could seek asylum with the ICW. Standing up in a shot he started laughing, before he said out loud, "Didn't even spend thirty seconds thinking and the answer is so obvious it hurts."

With not even a whisper he apparated away.

* * *

Remus choked on his coffee as he read the paper, before he stood up abruptly. A crack of fire shot through his mind, while he tried to catch up to what he was reading. No trial? Asylum? He had to see him.

Running down the hallways of the school, he rushed through the door to the Headmistress' office who didn't seem surprised at all to see him, "You can use my floo Remus."

He laughed at her nonchalance before ran up to the floo and shouted, "ICW Embassy - Marseilles." The building he arrived in was absolutely stunning, with white marble being the primary construction material. Rushing to the desk, "Where is Sirius?"

A stout man of Berber descent looked at him before responding calmly. "Access to Mr. Black is restricted at the moment, I can relay a message."

"Tell him Moony is here to see him, tell him I'll wait as long as it takes." Remus said before he sat down at the nearby bench.

The man pulled a small piece of paper and wrote on it, before gently tapping his wand on it, and it disappeared with a flash. The man jumped in surprised when an answer came back only half a minute later, "You can go up, take the elevator to floor two and follow the signs to the refugee area. You might miss it, it's just a desk with a sign in one of the office areas, most people refugee into Paris or Italy."

"Thank you so much." Remus said before running to the elevator. The doors had barely opened on the second floor before he ran forward, sliding in between them, he got more than a couple looks in his direction, but he didn't care, Sirius was here.

Coming around a corner he was concerned he wouldn't be able to find the desk when Sirius stepped out from a closed door office looking around earnestly. Remus shouted, "Padfoot, Sirius!"

WIthout stopping at all he crashed into Sirius and brought him to the floor, a mixture of laughing and crying escaped from him, he pulled Sirius close and wrapped his arms around him doing his best to feel like he wouldn't be able to leave again.

Sirius laughed, "Moony, I'm so happy to see you."

It took a moment for them to both stand up before Remus grew quiet and stared into Sirius's eyes silently for a moment, a wealth of emotions dancing behind his eyes, before Sirius leaned forward and brought his hand up to Remus's cheek, "It's okay Remus, those were dark days, whatever you thought of me, I thought just as bad about you, but it's over now, okay?"

Remus nodded slowly before he pulled Sirius into a hug and started crying, "I missed you so much, I thought the worst, but I couldn't stop missing you."

Sirius ran his hands through Remus's hair before saying, "I counted every full moon we were apart. It's no one's fault though, what matters though is that Pettigrew lives and Harry isn't safe."

Remus gasped at the sudden realization that Pettigrew was alive, "You didn't kill him?"

"I didn't even try, I just didn't want him to get away, I was crazed, I wanted the world to know what a rat he was. Never again though, I'll never run away without a thought again."

Remus nodded before leaning forward and kissing Sirius's forehead, "Just let me know what you need okay?"

Sirius laughed, "I wouldn't mind a few frisky Veela and a beach, not that I'm saying I don't like what you're doing right now."

Remus grinned, "I think I can actually arrange that. I'm working a Beauxbaton now watching over Harry and teaching."

Sirius smiled brightly, "The mind healer locked out some of the worst memories from Azkaban for now, I'll be unlocking them a bit at a time to deal with them, but I'm so happy to see you Remus."

Leaning forward Sirius rested his head on the center of Remus's chest, "I managed to stave off the worst of the Dementor's but the loneliness was worse. Just, stay near me for a bit? That's what I need I think, just don't go okay?" The desperation in his voice broke Remus's heart and he wrapped his arms around him again and just held him.

"Can you come to Beauxbatons?"

"Not for a week, I have to debrief them on the conditions of the prison, apparently it jeopardizes their status with the ICW. Remus, I'm never going back to Britain if I can help it, if Harry is here and so are you, I never want to see it again."

Remus nodded, "When I was told I couldn't watch over Harry, I left Britain myself, I understand. I haven't even told Harry I knew his parents, or how close I was to his mother. Maybe we could do that together?"

Sirius leaned back and smiled again, "If it gets too awkward I'll ask him what he wants me to do to his relatives."

Remus tilted his head, "How bad was it?"

"Bad enough that I thought I wouldn't mind being caught to pay them back for it. I've turned a new leaf though, gonna try thinking things through."

Remus grinned smugly, "Let me know how that goes."

"Oy! I'll have you know that I made a wand out of nothing more than a plank and a thread of a dementor cloak, you should have seen the arithmancy I did in my head to line up the thread with the wood!"

Whipping the wand out Sirius tossed it at Remus who caught it and eyeballed it, "You made a wand. Out of a Dementor's cloak?"

Sirius nodded, "Never would have made it out of Britain without it. I used that trick I used on Lucius during the Battle of Bayen, had the Auror's totally off my tail before I skedaddled out into the crowd. They still teach the dodging thing! Remember Moody yelling about it?"

Remus snorted, "Yes I remember that quite well, Lily never looked so smug!"

Sirius laughed, "But she wore it so well!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Perenelle, he knows it was a fake."

The mirror shook for a second before a beautiful woman looked out, "Of course he does, Dumbledore's plan could fool what's left of the mind of a sliver of soul, but not a younger Tom. The first Horcrux is always the most dangerous. And it has to be the first horcrux, you saw the power it was giving the rat." Perenelle shuddered, "I hate Horcruxes."

"What do we do about Sirius Black?"

Perenelle looking thoughtful for barely a second, "The ICW should handle him fairly, I say we do nothing. Based off what I've heard, he knows Pettigrew is alive."

"But does he know how dangerous he has become, we shouldn't let him be caught unaware, Riddle has an unhealthy interest in his godson, if we don't act it could come to a head outside our purview, I'd prefer to handle this now."

"Nicholas, we have rules, if we don't follow them you know what's at stake."

Nicholas sighed, "I know, forgive me, but I'd rather have this conversation every time, then forget compassion at all."

Pernelle looked at him before nodding slowly, "It bothers me too, but we can't risk the stone."

Squaring himself up, Nicholas looked into the mirror, "After we resolve this little blunder, we should visit those fine ladies in Magical Madagascar again."

Perenelle laughed musically, "You are such a lecher."

"That's at least a bit of why you love me, you are no better."

Perenelle mused for a second, "We should have them do that thing again, you know what I mean."

"Oh yes, I know exactly what you mean," he said with a laugh.

* * *

"So you knew my parents?"

Remus nodded, while Sirius sat quietly.

"And you never stopped by?"

Remus grimaced, "Not by choice."

Sirius nodded silently.

Looking at Sirius, Harry sipped his tea before continuing, "And you know how I was raised?"

Sirius nodded.

"I expect to be spoiled."

Sirius couldn't hold it in any longer, he started to laugh, before turning to Remus, "Look at his grin! Look at that smug grin! He looks just like Lily."

Harry smiled brightly, "Now I have uncles that aren't made of bacon grease. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do with that."

Sirius pointed his finger at Harry and waved it, "You made them fat! I saw it with my spell, you are a devious son of a beautiful woman."

Harry's eyes widened, "What spell tells you that!"

"I looked at your anima residue in the house."

"So you know I porked em up with delicious cooking so it was harder for them to catch up to me?"

Sirius started wheezing he was laughing so hard, "Petunia almost divorced Vernon a year after you started that nonsense, she was having an affair instead. I can't believe you, the greatest prank!"

Remus sat there smiling while the conversation rolled on, Harry was, nice. He was smart too with a quick wit, and the kind of sass you can only get from being surrounded by everyone moving slower than you for most of your life. He was interrupted by something that caused him to chuckle despite his musing.

Harry looked at Sirius and said, "Did you know I called him Meat Bucket so much in my head I had to actually explain it to Ron after we became friends at Hogwarts? I was talking about how I hoped the Meat Bucket died while I was at school, and Ron had no idea what I was talking about. I had to explain about how ridiculous they were. I mean they never hit me, they are just assholes. Hermione wanted me to call the police, when I explained how I grew up."

Sirius bristled when he responded, "I mean, she's right. They abused you Harry."

Harry nodded and frowned, "I know, but I'm shot of them now. Let 'em rot, I'd rather not deal with it at all. Just better to forget it all, especially now that I've got uncles who are required to spoil me now."

Sirius smiled softly, "I'm not going to say you should live with either of us when the summer comes, but the offer is open."

Harry nodded, "If it's all the same, I'd rather do what I did this last summer and stay here in school, I'm happy learning. Don't think I don't want holidays though! I've never had a real Christmas, or a real Birthday." His face became serious in a flash he said quietly, "Just, I just want good memories, not an endless rehashing of bad ones. If you want to do right by me, give me today and tomorrow, don't try and fix yesterday."

Remus's eyes widened and he responded gently, "When did you get wise?"

Harry frowned, "When I realized no one else was ever going to care if I failed."

Sirius reached out and put his hand on Harry's, "God, you are so like your mother, they would be so proud of you."

Harry looked up and forced a smile, "Just means you have to stick around so I'll never forget right?"

Sirius sucked in his breath, before he lunged forward wrapping Harry in a hug, "I'm so sorry Harry, I shouldn't have left you that night. I let a lot of people down by not sticking by your side, you most of all, but it cost Remus a lot too."

Harry laughed and cried, "Just, don't wallow, just be here."

"Always!"

* * *

Gabrielle Delacour leaned into her sister's side sitting by the fire of the team's meeting room, half asleep while her sister read a book on charms next to her. The team was strewn about the room, Philippe was actually asleep on one of the chairs near them with an untitled book leaning against his chest.

"I wonder what Professor Lupin wanted from Harry," Gabrielle mused.

"He probably wanted to introduce him to his Godfather Sirius Black. Rumor is they used to be lovers," Fleur said offhandedly while not lifting her eyes from the page.

Harry responded from behind them causing them both to start, "It's a bit more complicated than that, but no they were never lovers, but I now have two uncles I actually like. A two hundred percent improvement."

Fleur chuckled throatily causing a shiver to run down Harry's spine before he composed himself, "So I had a stupid question."

Fleur lifted her eyes up from the book, barely looking at Harry, but clearly listening.

Harry took that as his queue, he totally understood why some people didn't get along with Fleur, she was all body language, and rarely said more than was necessary, "So someone said that Veela are creatures to me earlier this year, but I know for a fact that Veela are just as human as I am, unlike say, merpeople, so what creates the distinction?"

Fleur shrugged and nudged Gabrielle before going back to her book, Gabrielle huffed but responded, "Don't mind her, it's simple really, technically werewolves are also magical creatures according to ICW standards. The ICW has specified creatures as anything that affects breeding. An animagus is infertile in its animal form, but a werewolf can have children with wolves. Werewolves don't have werewolf children, but technically they can breed differently. That's basically all the creature distinction means. Veela women have veela girl children, so we are creatures."

Harry shrugged, "I guess that makes sense, but also misleading."

Fleur nodded before joining the conversation, "It's a constant discussion during ICW meetings to simply change the word, because it's problematic."

Harry frowned catching her implication, "I didn't mean to offend Fleur."

Fleur frowned in response before looking up, "I'm sorry Harry, that was unfair of me. You didn't pick the word, you just used it."

Harry shrugged again, "I just figured you'd have more to say on the matter than someone who isn't affected by it."

Fleur closed the book and sat upright, "I forget you are just curious, it's strangely an uncommon trait among magicals. Even though we are far more rewarded for our curiosity than non magicals are. Veela are human, and most creatures are actually, technically the myth of us having a bird form is just that, a myth. Though Veela are predisposed to having a bird animagus form. The reasons are a bit mysterious though."

Harry smiled, "Because it lets us English tell stupid puns."

Fleur laughed brightly, "As if the English need an excuse."

"So mind magic homework, you want to look over what I've done Fleur, Gabby?"

The both nodded, and moved to a table in the corner of the room, going over his writing, and chatting amiably about the week, Harry felt a little odd not having Phillippe part of their discussion, but he didn't want to wake him, he was sleeping so peacefully.

"Oh good, you picked that up right away!" Fleur said smiling.

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's a bit of an anachronism, as you know there are really only three kinds of spells, charms, transfigurations, and for lack of a better term potions, natural magic, or ritual magic, but the anachronism is that curses are recursive. So a curse is a charm, and a charm is the imposition of the casters will on the universe, the difference between a simple charm and a curse is that a curse is constantly evaluating its own state, to make sure the intended effect is still in place. Where as a charm is just fire and forget, and immediately cancelable. What you picked up though, is that a curse is in fact an extension of mind magic, ignoring for a moment that all spellcasting actually is."

Harry grinned, "You going to visit your point any time soon?"

Fleur huffed before poking him in the nose, "None of that sass, you like it when I'm like this. Where was I? Right. When you cast a spell, the incantation binds the intent, or is a shorthand for binding it to the execution of the spell, a curse actually captures the state of your intent, and constantly evaluates it. You understood that already, that you can actually modify a spell by modifying your intent and capturing it in the ambient charm that the curse wraps, which is what makes a good curse breaker so hard to find. They have to feel the intent without triggering the defense mechanisms."

"So you are saying, I get it?"

Fleur nodded, "Yes, your instructor will be pleased."

"Homeworks' done then!" Harry clapped then frowned, "I have no idea what to do with myself now."

Gabrielle started laughing, "You could always just enjoy the fire with us Harry."

Harry looked at the couch where they had been sitting and his discomfort became palpable. Fleur raised an eyebrow before asking, "What's wrong Harry? Most men wouldn't turn down getting comfortable with a couple of Veela, sisters no less." She teased.

Harry smirked with a bit of a grim light in his eyes before he shuddered, "I promised a week ago to you Fleur that I'd be honest with you, but can I just stay quiet for a bit and take you up on the offer instead?"

Fleur shrugged, and Gabrielle grabbed his hand and dragged him to the couch. It wasn't long before Harry had actually fallen asleep with his head in Gabrielle's lap. Gabrielle whispered to Fleur, "He told us how he was raised, but he said he was never hit, just neglected horribly and bullied by his cousin. Why is he always so reluctant to relax?"

"Why don't you ask me?" Harry grumbled sleepily.

Gabrielle laughed, "Okay then Harry, spit it out."

"You can't tell a soul." Harry said earnestly.

"Of course." Gabrielle said while running his hands through his hair.

"Professor Quirrell used legilimency on me last year to hurt me, when we were fighting over the Philosopher's stone he got into my mind, I have good memories of Mrs. Figgs, she'd let me sit in front of the fire and pet her cats, and sing to me until I fell asleep. Quirrell twisted that memory." Harry had tears in his eyes at that point, "I know the difference between the real and fake memory, but the fake one, makes me uncomfortable."

Fleur sighed, "You know that can be fixed right?"

Harry laughed, "Yes I know, but I'm carrying the memory on purpose, it's been very motivating on learning how to defend my mind. Sometimes a scar tells us not to make the same mistake. And I kind of like my mind how it is, it led me here right? And it's not like I'm not sitting with my head in a Veela's lap so I can't be making too many bad decisions," he said with a smirk.

"Keep that wit with you Harry, and you get to roll over one day," Gabrielle teased.

Harry laughed, "Today I'm just happy to have friends, let's not make things too complicated yet."

Fleur hummed pleasantly, "And you are a good friend."

"You only say that because I bribed you with that excellent birthday present."

Fleur flashed him a smile, "I'll admit, it was very thoughtful, if you were a little older I'd question your intentions. The necklace is quite beautiful and very practical too."

Harry ruffled up a bit and said drolly, "You can question my intentions all you like, just as long you don't mind them."

Fleur started cackling, "Never change Harry."

* * *

Peter sat in the armchair humming to himself, while sipping on a glass of wine. The journal was hissing at him, but for a moment he pretended not to hear. It had been a month and change tracking down Nicholas Flamel and losing him so quickly had frustrated him, now it was time to enjoy being human again. Tom Riddle's journal didn't mind him taking a break, the younger Tom was comparatively much more sane than the one he had taken the Dark Mark from.

The finer things, that was what Peter had traded for his Mark. He gave up his friends to the Dark Lord and he gained wealth, the money he had acquired he could now finally enjoy. Accounts ratted away in the many corners of Europe under so many aliases. Tom wasn't complaining, Peter had funded a search, and had been feeding the journal with soul energy, but not too much, he knew the Dark Magic there, and wanted to be around to be rewarded for his loyalty. Tom was amused at his cunning, it was a strange thing working for a Dark Lord that could appreciate irony, Voldemort never could.

The music in the room was soft and Peter went over his options, he could continue to search after Flamel, or he could get clever. It might be easy to draw the Flamel's out of hiding, if he threatened their school, after all Beauxbatons was founded by them, and the Basilisk was quite the weapon to wield. He could bring something else too though, something even better. He smiled to himself.

He continued to hum, his feet resting on the ottoman, imagining the power he would wield if he succeeded.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, what are the three kinds of magic?"

"Charms, Transfigurations, and Natural Magic sometimes referred to as Ritual magic."

"Very good, and what is the distinction between them?"

"Charms impose the will of the caster on the universe without changing the underlying matter or energy, we just make it appear as if it has changed. A color charm makes the universe think the color of something is red, but the color is still blue, unlike Transfiguration which makes the color actually Blue, Natural magic is a bit harder to classify as it can mean anything from the magic of the seasons to the magic of a potion, or anything where there is some sort of ambient magical property which acts on the world around it."

"Good, good. Give me an example of each."

Harry grinned before responding, "The Animagus Transformation."

His instructor laughed, "Very clever, yes the animagus combines all three. It's not a perfect transfiguration, as you maintain your human mind, its not just a charm as you do change parts of your body, and its natural magic because only humans are capable of the animagus transformation, merpeople cannot, as well as various other races like giants. But it is important to note, this does not apply to humans who are also classified as creatures, Veela, Werewolves and others of note are quite capable of it. Though the difficulty for a werewolf precludes most of them from actually accomplishing it."

Harry zoned out a bit after that, as the instructor carried on, he loved Spell Theory, but this material was a bit behind where he had been just naturally at Hogwarts. Of course it was first year material, but he had to do a bit of catch up, thankfully Spell Theory 1 was only a quarter long, he would take both Spell Theory 1 and 2 in his first year here. In fact his course schedule was overloaded in many ways because of that, the Headmistress had insisted on it being that way, thankfully his next class today was Mind Magics.

So far everything was going just so well at Beauxbaton part of him was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Getting to know his honorary uncles had been wonderful, sadly Sirius would have to leave soon, but he wouldn't go until after Halloween, which was only a week away at this point. His life had changed so much so quickly, and he couldn't be happier for it.

Of course he missed Hermione and Ron, but it was bearable, it was quiet here, no one noticed him and they treated him just like anyone else. The normalcy was wonderful. Gabrielle poked him in the side and he suddenly realized that class had ended, smiling sheepishly he followed her out into the hallway.

"Where'd you go Harry?" She said with a touch of amusement.

"I was visiting Hogwart's for a bit, was thinking about Ron and Hermione," a glint of something a mix between longing and happiness passed over his face.

She smiled while pulling him along the hallway, he had gotten used to that, she liked to move when they talked.

"Hermione said she would visit in the summer right?"

Harry shrugged, "She did say she would try, I just wonder what's she's up to without me, her letters have been light, which doesn't surprise me, her first love is school after all. Apparently it's been quiet at Hogwart's so far. Though Ron did complain about losing his pet rat Scabbers, I'm sure he'll get over it, the thing was ancient it probably just finally decided to find somewhere quiet to move on." Harry laughed grimly, "But what about you Gabrielle? I heard your father was getting a promotion?"

She smiled, "Yes he is going to be the ICW consultant for the French Aritificer's guild. Since many of the more complicated problems of maintaining the Statute of Secrecy come from magical items, it's considered one of the more important consultant positions."

"Sounds like a lot of work?" Harry puzzled.

"It will be, he avoided the promotion previously when I wasn't in school yet. But now that I'm out most of the year, he took the chance." She shrugged noncommittally.

"Still though, both of your parents are pretty successful, what with your mother being the Veela ambassador to the ICW, I guess it makes me wonder what you want to do when you finish your education."

Gabrielle looked at him and smirked, "Fleur has plans, I'm not quite like her, I have a few things I want but I'm not sure a career is one of them."

Harry stared at her and blinked for a few seconds while he puzzled over her response, "That's not much of an answer Gabrielle."

She smiled, "Tell me that in a decade."


End file.
